Why My 18 Birthday
by SmylieLove
Summary: When it starts with an 18 birthday,read inside for a better summary,oh and just in case its ZaNess,abit romance for every one and missing is becoming to be wanted...........Oh and my first story so please dont hurt me
1. The start

Summary:It all begins at Vanessa's 18 Birthday and suddenly the gang is missing one by one and maybe two by two,who can save them?Who is the person who kiddnapped them.

Disclamer:I do not own HSM or the people,of corse I dont,I just come up with an idea with my friends

**AT THE HOTEL BIRTHDAY**

"Cheers!"everyone said in a resturant at a hotel.Monique,Corbin,Zac,Olseya,Ashley,Lucas,Jason and Ryne said for Vanessa's 18 birthday."Happy 18 Birthday Vanessa"everyone said in unison.

"Thank you so much everyone!"Vanessa said surprised"This is the best birthday ever,and before filming High School Musical 2,this will be great working with you guys again"

"I know"Ashley said with a giggle."Are you guys in this hotel?' Vanessa asked the whole group to know just in case if she wanted them.

"YES!"They all said in unison.

Five waiters came out sing Happy Birthday to Vanessa,every one laughed as they saw Vanessa's face filled with a mark of cake that Ryne and Olseya put on her.

An hour and 30 mintues was passed and the girls have left except Monique

"I'm beat,thankx guys for this awsome party,its great,my best birthday ever"Vanessa said cheerfully.

"I think we beater get to our hotel room be for tomorrow morning when we start filming"Corbin said as he got up.

"Yah we should,its very late,see ya Ness"Taylor said leaving with Corbin,Jason,Lucas,and Ryne

"Ok bye you guys "Vanessa said as she realized Zac was next to her and they were left together.

"Arent you gonna go to your hotel room ,Zacy"she said sarcasticly playing around.

"Well I can't leave the birthday girl by her self"Zac said sarcasticly

**Vanessa POV**

_should I ask him if he could bring me to my room?_"Ok so would you want to bring to my room since we are next door to each other"I said flurtey_ I cant belive I just said that,oh well I hope he says yes_ . I bit my bottom lip waiting for his reply

"Sure why not!"Zac said happily

_Yay._"Let's go" I got up and went to the door with Zac behind me.

"So did you have a great birthday,Lady Vanessa"Zac asked me

"Of corse Sir Zachary"I said as I giggled

**NO POV**

As Zac and Vanessa was going up stairs Vanessa forgot her cell phone in the resturant.

"Zac I need to go back,I left my cell phone on the table,and if I loose it,my mom will kill me"Vanessam said as she was looking in her bag for it.

"Ok lets go back."Zac replied

I know its short and seems boring but the the next chapter is where Monique and Olseya get kidnapped,so please review if you like it,I want atleast 2 reviews


	2. Hearing A Scream

**Hearing A Scream**

Vanessa and Zac went back down to the restaurant and saw the table they had clean with her cell phone in the center.

They both walked over to it and saw a text message on it.

_Thnx for leaving your phone miss, now I have contact with u 24/7 …… I want one thing and one thing only …. You and your friends…… if you don't come together in front of the hotel two of your friends will disappear in a matter of 2 minutes if your late……..Good bye Miss_

With that Zac and Vanessa had worried faces on their faces. "Maybe we should tell the others …… NOW!" Vanessa suggested. "What if he murders us instead."

"Zac!" " Yea…" "Two minutes past!" Vanessa exclaimed sadly. They both ran to the elevator and went up quickly. When they got to the 5th floor the heard a scream coming from Olseya. They ran strait to her room and just saw a mouse. "I guess this is the worst room service ever." Olseya exclaimed. Zac and Vanessa sighed of relief.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Monique yelled from her room. Both Zac and Vanessa ran and her door was opened and saw her gone.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" They heard Olseya screamed and when Zac and Vanessa walked towards her room figuring it was still a mouse, they both were on shock.

The wall was covered with red and white perminate marker saying .

_You didn't come? Why…Now you must face the consequences as you will be the last…look for who's next…._

"Oh My Gawd!" Vanessa was so scared she did care who she hugged she just wanted someone by her. She walked back and just hugged… more of squeezing Zac . She just shut her eyes in her friends missing and being scared and waited for the tears to fall.

Vanessa's cell phone rang and it was just an alarm for another day to begin. And Vanessa only said one thing and one thing only. "Why? Why my 18 birthday" Zac just slowly lifted her up and brung her to

Olseya's bed and took out his cell and called every one to come . Ashley just ran in right next to Vanessa and Zac. Vanessa just looked like she spaced out and faced the floor.

Soon the others came. And just sat close together and until someone could speak, but no one spoke . Vanessa looked up at every one and notice not just two people missing, but three .

She whispered to her self where is Olseya? Where is Monique? Where is Ryne? She the looked up and just asked aloud to make sure every one could hear.

"Um guys I know two of us are gone, but where is -" Vanessa was cut of by a scream

"Ahhhh-" everyone knew that voice well…. Very well . Vanessa just shot her eyes and said " Where is Ryne ?" tears came down slowly and everyone just stood still not wanting to know what had happen because it frighten them badly… really bad.

The Sun came up and it was six in the morning, the gang was up all night in tears of missing friends… in tears of not being in time…….in tears that started with the best day to become the worst day.

The only thing they did was just stayed where they were and suddenly Vanessa's cell rang and a new text message appeared and it said …………

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

I know its short,but i got scraed writing it...and I wrote it,werid...but I have to have you guys tell me who you want to be in it like LC from Laugna or ChrisBrown or something, I need you guys to think of two people who will be good to be in the story...because it is perfect for the blood scene...please r&r


End file.
